(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a road scraper, and more particularly to an improved road scraper for effectively scraping a greater width of a road.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Existing road scrapers are largely comprised of a scraping device having a suitable width mounted at a rear end of a removable car body. The scraping device may scrape a determined width of the road with the forward movement of the car body. Such road scrapers are widely used in the field and have achieved quite satisfactory effects. However, since the width of the car body onto which the scraping device is mounted is fixed, the width of the scraping device is restricted by the fixed width of the car body. Under such restrictive conditions, the conventional road scrapers can only scrape a limited width of the road. In other words, in order to scrape a comparatively wider road, the road scraper has to run back and forth on the same road several times more, and hence the time taken to accomplish the scraping job will be prolonged. Such problems also exist if a road to be scraped is slightly wider than the width of the road scraper or the width of the road is irregular, with some areas wider or narrower.